Revenge of the Howloween Hounds
by JaketheViper
Summary: It has been almost a year since the attacks on Adventure Bay. One year since Kat defeat. But when a string of murders start in Foggy Bottom, and a black wolf has been sighted the PAW Patrol join forces with the BAU. But when the PAW Patrol loses one of their own...all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Ray. I'm ready to go!" Bill called to his owner.

Bill was a male German Shepherd. He had tan fur with black on his back, ears, and tip of the tail.

He was excited because Bill and his owner Ray were going on their daily walk.

"Hold on Bill, I'm coming!" Ray called.

Bill did not answer his owner.

"Bill? Bill?" his owner called out.

Upon coming outside Ray froze.

"BILL!" Ray screamed and rushed to his pup.

Bill lay in a pool of blood. His throat and stomach had been ripped open.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

SCENE CHANGE

BEHAVIORAL ANALYSIS UNIT WASHINGTON DC

"These cookies are delicious." JJ said.

"Thanks guys." Spencer said. "Glad you like em."

Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi walked into the room.

"Hey, Hotch? Rossi? Wanna cookie." Morgan asked.

"Bring them in here. We have a case." Hotch said.

Everyone went into the room and sat down.

"Go ahead Garcia." Rossi said.

"Ok. Well. This is a strange one. But this guy came out of his house to walk his dog and found the dog in a pool of blood." Garcia said.

"Yeah so?" Emily asked.

"This is the 4th killing in a week." Hotch announced.

"So what's he doing? Killing every other day?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Hotch replied. He and Rossi took a cookie.

"What's the location?" Rossi asked.

"Foggy Bottom, California." Garcia declared.

"That's dangerous close to Adventure Bay." Reid said. "Any specific breeds being targeted."

"Yes. Two mixed breeds. 1 husky. 1 German shepherd." Garcia said.

"Could be a copycat?" Morgan asked. "The Halloween Horror last year was supernatural."

"Last year...two PAW Patrol members...Kat and Maria...turned out to have been killed in the Great Blizzard of 09. Once the book was destroyed they began alive again. Kat was attacked and killed by his teammates for his betrayal and his wife Maria, and two friends Goldie and Blackie were banished." Reid informed them.

"O...K..." JJ said.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch told his team.

PAW PATROL HEADQUARTERS

"Welp it's been almost a whole year since the...incident." Ryder said.

"Will you quit referring Kat's execution and the banishment as the "incident"." Chase asked doing air quotes.

"Kat betrayed us as did Maria. He played the price." Rocky said.

"Guys. Get to the news!" Skye called out.

Everyone rushed to the tv to hear...

"the fourth such killing in a week. Eyewitnesses have sighted a black wolf near the scene at the times of the killings..."

Ryder turned the tv off.

"Maria!" Rocky muttered.

"Come on pups. Let's end this once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

A black wolf sat in the pond staring at her reflection. Her eyes were cold and cruel. Full of hate. No longer filled...with love. Maria smacked at her reflection. Water went in her face.

She grabbed a pawful of water and splashed herself with it. Trying to wash the blood that stained her Black fur. She gurgled some water. Spit it out.

Just then she heard a rustling in the bushes. She quickly dove in. A golden retriever came out of the forest. She recognized him instantly. Derek.

She swam up to him. Slowly. Silently. Not making a ripple. As he lowered his head to drink, Maria struck.

She lurched out of the water and locked her jaws around Derek's neck. With one swift yank, she ripped it out.

"Maria?" a voice called. "Maria?" With that she disappeared.

FOGGY BOTTOM HEADQUARTERS

"Boss? They are here." a woman said.

"Thanks Debbie." Mayor Humdinger said.

Humdinger went to meet the agents.

"Mayor? I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch said introducing himself and the others.

"Thanks so much for coming." Humdinger said.

Just then the door opened again and Ryder and his pups walked in.

"The PAW Patrol?" Humdinger asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We know that we are not on the best of terms, Mayor...but Maria needs to be taken down. No matter what the cost." Ryder said.

"You think Maria is behind the killings." Humdinger asked. "We dont think...we know. It all fits. We killed Kat last year for his betrayal and banished Maria. That and the Black wolf sightings at the scenes of the crimes..." Chase trailed off.

"Well that was easy." Morgan said. "Usually it takes a day or two or figure out the unsub's identity."

"How do you know this Maria is our unsub?" Prentiss asked.

"Because she is Kat's widower." Skye said.

"Boss?" Debbie called out. She hung up the phone. "There's been another murder."

CRIME SCENE

"What happened?" Ryder asked.

"Boy came out to get groceries. When he didn't come back the mom went to look for him and found him in the driveway with bites and scratches all over his head and chest. A bite to the left leg was enough to bring him down. Didn't stand a chance." a cop said.

"Name?" Hotch asked.

"Ryan Miller." the cop responded leading the group to the body.

A young boy lay on the ground behind the car. He was caucasian. Around 12. Spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Similar to Ryder in every way.

"This is a boy. Is this connected?" Reid asked.

"Yes. A black wolf was spotted by the neighbor. He witnessed the attack."

Ryder went over to the neighbor. He was a thinning bald man in his 60s. He was pudgy with brown eyes. Ryder swiftly took out Maria's photo and showed it to him without a word.

"That's her." the man croaked out.

Ryder turned around. "This means war, pups."


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah. Dont you do anything rash. Ok" Morgan said.

"Sorry Morgan. But we are obviously the real victims. She'll strike again. It may be one of us next." Ryder said.

"Ok. I understand. Just don't shoot first ask questions later." Morgan said.

"You got it." Ryder said.

Once everything was cleared up they two groups went back to City Hall.

"We need to make a plan to stop Maria" Lily said.

"But how?" Aqua said. "We have absolutely no idea where she is."

"Any ideas." Chase asked. "Not me." Rubble said. Marble agreed with her husband.

No one could come up with anything.

SCENE CHANGE IN THE WOODS

Maria walked to the cave that she and her two friends were sharing.

"There you are." Goldie said. "We thought something happened."

"Why?" Maria asked. "We found a golden retriever in the woods by the pond. Its throat had been ripped out." Blackie said.

"I know that. I killed him." Maria said. "His name was Derek. He used to bully me. Called me names like monster and savage. Said I was unwanted. My husband Kat, stood up for me. I hadn't seen him until today."

"You are not the one who is behind the murders in town right?" Goldie asked.

Maria opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Blackie.

"I heard the Paw Patrol was in town." she said.

"Excellent!" Maria shouted. "My plan worked. I knew those pesky pups would come. Now it's only a matter of time..."

"Until what?" Blackie asked.

"Until I strike again. This time...one of them." Maria said.

CITY HALL

"Ryder. I have an idea." Chase said. "What will that be?" Marshall asked. Ryder raised his eyebrows.

"We patrol Foggy Bottom. Split into teams. Two of each.

"Everest you take Skye. Check warehouses. Marshall and Rocky. The Harbor. Lily and Aqua. Abandoned Buildings. Rubble and Marble...the town. Zuma. You're with me and Ryder. Let's go." Chase said.

WAREHOUSES:

"You think she'll be here, Eve? Skye asked her friend.

"Everest sighed before responding, "I do not know Skye...wait."

"What is it Eve?" Skye asked. "I got her." Everest said. "She went in the warehouse on the north pier.

Skye quickly landed her chopper and together split up to cover both entrances.

"I'll have the front. You have the back." Everest whispered.

Nodding her head to show she understood. Taking their weapons out, they went separate ways.

Skye headed to the back of the warehouse. Everest went in the front. It was pitch black in there and she could barely see. She made out large, bulky shapes which she took for boxes. She saw several darting shadows. But she quickly realized they were rats. She heard a crash. It was just a cat.

Everest sighed with relief and turned on the intercom to speak to Skye.

"Skye you there. False alarm. It was just a..." Everest didn't get to finish her sentence as several shots rang out. Rushing back the way she came, she turned to the side of the building in time to see a figure disappear. She didn't chase it. For there...lying on the ground in the alley...was Skye.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder, Zuma and Chase were at City Hall talking to Humdinger and the agents. "I'd like her taken down as before she takes more lives." Ryder said. "We know Ryder, but it takes protocol. We need proof." JJ said. "We have an eyewitness statement..." Zuma began but was cut off by the ringing of Ryder's pup pad. Answering, the call Ryder asked Everest what she needed.

"_I need Marshall...now!" _Everest said. "Ok. Slow down. Whst Happened?" Ryder said. "_Skye's badly injured. I'm at the warehouse 3 at the north pier. Maria got her." _

NORTH PIER. 10 MINUTES LATER

Everest heard the screeching of tires and several vehicles pulled up.

"Everest?" a voice called out.

"Over here Ryder." Everest said.

Everyone rushed up to the two pups. "Chase." Skye whispered.

. "Yes. It's me Skye. Dont move." Chase ordered. Marshall quickly began assessing Skye.

"Shes hit in the chest, stomach and neck." Marshall said as he felt for a pulse. "It looks like massive internal trauma. I can't save her."

"Do you know what caused it?" Zuma asked. "My guess...a baseball bat or steel pipe."

"I shot her." Skye said.

That's good. Dont talk now Skye." Rocky said.

"Guys. It's our fault. Not hers." Skye said. "What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"We killed Kat. Now we are paying the price." Skye said. "I know. But she couldve talked it over with us." Ryder said.

"Just Promise me one thing?" Skye asked, putting her paw on Chase's cheek.

"Sure. Anything for you?" Chase told his wife.

"Promise me you'll..." Skye trailed off as she took several breaths. Skye's paw fell to the floor. All was still.

"Promise me what Skye?" Chase said.

"She's...gone Chase." Marshall said.

"No. No. No. No. No." Chase said.

Chase began to cry over the body of his dead wife.

"Everest? Mind telling us what happened?" Lily asked.

"We saw Maria enter the warehouse. We stopped and I went in the front and told skye to go around to the back. I heard gunfire and rushed out to see a figure fleeing the scene and Skye on the ground." Everest informed her team.

Chase, however, began snarling and much to everyone else's shock he scratched Everest hard in the face.

"You..." Chase stammered. "You..."

With saying another word, Chase ignored his team.

The pups had never seen Chase so broken and angry before.

After a while, Skye was taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

Blackie walked through the woods. She was bleeding profusely from her side.

Skye's bullet had grazed it.

"I take it your hunt has been a success?" Maria asked as Blackie entered the cave.

"Yes it has Maria." Blackie said.

"Which one did you kill?" Goldie said.

"I killed the cockapoo." Blackie said.

"Blackie...you're injured." Goldie said.

"Dont worry. It's just a flesh wound. A bullet grazed my side. It wont take long to heal." Blackie informed them.

"So what happened?" Maria asked after looking and dressing up her wound.

"I masked my scent and went to watch. Upon noticing the husky I began to creep up to her but the sirens stopped me. The FBI are after us too. Anyway...after the mutt took her last breath, the German shepherd scratched the husky in the face." Blackie said.

Maria grinned from ear to ear. "Well strike again soon." Maria said, holding a picture of her next target. "But for now, let's get some rest." Maria said.

CITY HALL

Marshall was busy tending to Everest wounds. "I hope I dont have scars." Everest said, glaring at Chase.

Chase glared back.

"Will you to behave?" Ryder said. "Chase I know that you blame Everest. But you needn't have scratched her. That's assault right there. And Everest you shouldn't have went into there without telling us. That's failure to obey a lawful order. I am very disappointed in both of you." Ryder said before walking away.

"Ryder is right you know?" Rocky said.

"Hey you didn't lose your wife!" Chase snapped.

"Ryder is right Chase. I know you lost your wife. But I lost my BEST FRIEND. Me and Skye went through so much together. I LOVED her like a sister I never had. You can blame me if you want. Because I blame myself." Everest before walking away.

Chase softened his glare. Sighing he got up and walked away to search for her.

He found her sitting on a bench in front of city hall. "Look Everest. I dont really blame you. I blame Maria. I'm just MAD at you for not calling in backup." Chase told her.

She turned around to see Chase. Everest was munching on a honey bun. "Where'd you get that?" Chase asked her.

"Vending machine over there." she said. Chase went over, popped in a quarter and came back with a bag of skittles. "Sorry I scratched you." he told her.

The two hugged. "Let's stick together through thick and thin." Everest said.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

After finishing their snacks, they went back to city hall.

"Hey guys. Glad you are friends again." Marshall said.

"We were friends still." Chase said.

"No more roughhousing. Ok?" JJ asked.

"We need to find her before she kills again." Hotch said.

"Well good luck with that." Rocky said.

Ryder's pup pad rang. He answered it.

After speaking to whoever's on the other end he hung up.

"Get ready. We got a sighting. Maria and her little entourage are in Adventure Bay." Ryder said.

Everyone quickly left.

* * *

Maria, Goldie, and Blackie walk past the sign welcoming them to Adventure Bay.

As the headed through town they saw several of the townsfolk.

Mayor Goodway grabbed her chicken and rushed inside.

Mr. Porter grabbed Alex and also rushed inside.

Captain Turbot got on his boat and sped away.

They headed across the street and went into the alley behind Katie's.

"Ok. Here's the plan. Goldie you'll act like a scared hungry stray and distract Katie while me and Blackie sneak in the back door. Kill both Katie and that wretched feline she calls Cali." Maria said.

The two nod their heads.

Goldie heads to the front door and nudges it open with her nose.

The bell rings. "Just a minute." a voice calls.

Goldie looks around the room. As she walks through it, she hears footsteps.

"Why hello there. Are you lost cutie?" Katie asked.

Goldie whimpered in fear. She began to back away.

Cali walks up to her and begins to rub her body around Goldie's.

Katie continues to ease closer.

She didn't notice Maria and Blackie sneaking up behind them.

Katie begins to rub Goldie's head.

"Hello Katie."

Katie whirled around. "Maria?" the blond girl asked.

Goldie quickly brought her jaws down onto Cali bit her. Goldie's teeth pierced Cali's skin.

MEEEEEOOOOWWWW! Cali let out a choked cry. All was still.

"CALI!" Katie screamed.

Maria bit Katie's leg hard, bringing her down.

The three began to rip Katie's stomach and chest open.

Goldie pulls her intestines out.

Katie screams in pain.

Hearing sirens, the three look up.

"Lets go." Maria ordered. The three rushed out the back door. JJ and Reid see them and rushed after them.

After a quick chase, the three canines disappear around a corner.

The two BAU agents turn the corner but see nothing.

Upset, JJ and Reid begin to head back.

Maria ambushes JJ and tears a big chunk of flesh from her throat.

Bleeding heavily, JJ falls to the ground and Maria runs off.

Reid fires several shots but misses.

Turning to JJ, he feels for a pulse in her wrist. Nothing. JJ was dead.

Chase and Everest appear.

"No good. She got away and JJ is down." Reid said.

Chase goes back to the parlor and informs the pups, Ryder, and the BAU of JJ's death and trio's escape.

"Hows Katie?" Chsse began to ask but stopped upon seeing the tears in Ryder's eyes. He knew what it meant. Katie was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryder cried as Katie, Cali, and JJ were taken away in body bags.

The pups were whimpering sadly. The had lost a great friend.

Katie was like a mother figure for the pups.

She'd treated them like they were her own flesh and blood.

She gave them baths regularly as well as treats. Especially TLC. Tender, loving care.

Soon though, everyone's sadness turned to anger.

"I'll get her for this." Ryder vowed.

"Get in line Ryder." Morgan said.

"Everyone went back to Foggy Bottom.

"I'm scared Marshy." Everest said.

Lily, Marble, hugged their husbands as well.

"We need to find her next target." Reid said.

Hotch and Rossi agreed.

"Ok. We know she's out for vengeance. She thinks you betrayed her, which you technically did, she also wants you to feel the same remorse she does." Reid stated.

"Yeah but...where is she now?" Prentiss said.

* * *

Maria, Blackie and Goldie went into their cave. They chowed down on some deer.

"Mmmm. What now?" Goldie asked with a mouthful of deer. She swallowed.

"We wait a few days. By the way. You were a great actress Goldie." Maria praised her friend.

"Did you see the citizens of that stupid town rushing into hiding?" Blackie asked. She giggled.

The others giggled as well.

"Pretty soon. We will kill our next target." Maria said. She held up the picture and crossed Katie off.

"Who should we kill next Maria?" Goldie asked.

"Dont worry. I have the next phase figured out." she answers.

* * *

"Let's think. She committed murders to lure us here." Morgan said.

"The plan works. The PAW Patrol comes." Ryder said.

Chase scratched his ears.

"So she kills the ones you were close too." Prentiss said.

"We killed her husband. She wants us to know what it feels like to lose someone we love." Rocky said.

He scratched his ears again.

"You arrive, she kills Katie, and Skye." Reid said.

"And...JJ." Rossi said, his voice breaking.

Ryder noticed his excessive scratching.

"Chase are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Yep. My ears are ringing." Chase said.

"Mine are...too." Everest said.

"Oh shit!" Marshall said.

"BOMB! GET..." Marshall didn't get to finish as the bomb exploded.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryder groaned in pain. He opened his eyes. He slowly sat up. He tested his limbs. Nothing broken.

Looking around, he saw debris everywhere. Bodies too.

Ryder heard groaning. He turned his head. Humdinger was getting up.

As was Lily, Marshall, Morgan...and a few others.

"Oh. My head." Aqua groaned. She looked next to her. Gasped. There was a big chunk of debris on the ground. Zuma hind legs were sticking out.

"Debbie!" Humdinger cradled his secretary. He cried.

Aqua got up. She struggled to clear the debris. Marshall rushed over to help.

Together they got most of it off.

Aqua tried to move a rebar. It wouldn't budge.

She knew what it meant. Zuma was gone.

Zuma was among the casualties. The victims were 5 and rising.

Zuma, Betty, Hotch, Prentiss and a few cops were gone.

"Why are there so many of you? Rubble asked.

He shook his head. "Oh geez."

"We need to take her down." Reid said.

"Better said than done Reid." Ryder snapped. "Sorry."

"How did she even get a bomb in here?" Chase asked.

"Beats me." Marshall groaned.

The pups and FBI were saddened by the loss of their friends.

"That's it. They took the final straw out of the container!" Ryder shouted.

"Agreed. They want to rock the boat? Well SINK the freaking boat!" Rocky said.

"We need to find her. Did she have a place she feels safe?" Reid asked.

"How do we know?" Aqua said. She was crying over the loss of the love of her life.

"Uh guys? Wheres...Everest?" Marshall asked. He was getting extremely worried.

"Crap. This was a diversion. They kidnapped her." Ryder yelled.

Ryder checked the gps transmitter on Everests collar. "Ok. Got her."

Everyone rushed out.

* * *

Everest slowly awoke.

"Oh. My head." She groaned.

The others noticed her movement.

"I think our plaything is awake." Goldie said.

"W-What is this?" she said groggily.

She tried to run upon seeing Maria but the ropes that bound her limbs made sure she was going nowhere.

Grinning, Maria walked over and smashed her paw into the husky's side.

Everest screamed as a loud crack was heard, meaning her rib was broken.

"P-Please stop." Everest said.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Y-Youre not going t-to win." Everest managed to say.

"Oh? And why not?" Blackie asked.

"The P-Pups will s-s-stop...you." Everest threatened.

"How will they do that when they are dead." Maria boasted.

"W-what?" Everest asked.

You heard me. Your heroes are dead. Or at least most of them probably are." Maria said.

Why a-are you d-doing t-this?" Everest pleaded. She was trying to stall time.

Goldie snacked her fist into Everests paw.

"I'll tell you why! We trusted you. We didn't know which one of you pathetic runts was the bulldog. So we decided to kill every last one of you mutts." Maria snarled. "When we eventually found out that the bulldog was disguised as Rocky we felt bad. But sadly the damage had been done. We decided to get rid of you so you could not eat us out. But we became alive again."

"Then you ignoramuses killed Kat when he begged for YOUR help. How does it feel?" Goldie asked.

"To be the one in need knowing that rescue will not come." Goldie snarled. She hit Everest again. Hard.

She cried in pain. "Theyll b-be here?" Everest said.

"Too bad theyll be too late." Blackie said.

The pups growled and began to attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Everest began to scream.

"ENOUGH!" a voice shouted.

The 3 look back to see Marshall.

The others were with him.

"Let her go." Marshall said.

"Awww. Looky here. Here to play hero eh." Goldie asked.

"Now." Marshall repeated. "Let Everest go."

"And if we dont?" Maria asked.

"Then you die. Just like Kat." Rocky said.

"Ooooohhhhh. I'm shaking. I'm scared." Blackie mocked.

"You should be." Chase shouted. "What you've done. You've murdered innocent people and pups. You killed law enforcement. You...killed...SKYE! As well as Zuma and Katie. You should be scared."

"This is going to be fun." Maria said. She grinned and smashed her paw into Everest side once more.

Snarling, Marshall rushed at the three but tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Clumsy as always aren't you Marshall?" Maria said.

"You cant even take us down without tripping on thin air, how do you suppose you'll protect her?" Blackie said.

"You forgot about us." Aqua said.

"You know. Chase was right. You DONT belong in the town." Ryder said.

"You're stupid, worthless, and you only cared about yourself." Chase said.

"How does it feel?" Lily asked. "The pain you're feeling now? That's what Everest feels."

"You better stop!" Goldie said.

"Stupid, worthless, stupid, worthless." They began to chant.

Snarling the three rushed at them.

A battle ensued. A lengthy fight.

"Maria bit Ryder leg. Chase ambushed her.

Lily and Goldie were locked in each other's paws snarling.

Blackie rushed at Morgan. Her weight knocked him down. She struggled to reach his neck. She was getting closer. Her teeth inched and inched to his jugular.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Blackie gasped, then went limp.

Morgan threw her off him. Looked up to see Reid, his gun smoking.

"One down." Reid muttered. He spit on Blackie's corpse.

Goldie was being overpowered by Aqua and Rocky.

Goldie fought viciously before Lily grabbed her throat and ripped it out.

The Howloween Hounds were dead...for good.

Chase and Maria were still going at it.

"How does it feel to lose someone you love?" Maria snarled. She tackled Chase and held him down.

"You took Kat away from me. I took Skye away from you." Maria said. "An eye for an eye, as people say"

Using his last ounce of strength, Chase bucked sending her flying.

She went over the edge. But grabbed on with her claws.

Chase bent down but could barely reach.

The others started forward but stopped at Chase's words.

"Maria grab my paw." Chase barked.

"Why should I?" Maria said.

She started to slide further.

She thought for a second, then her eyes lit up.

She grabbed his paw. He attempted to pull her up.

"No." Maria said. "Never.

She grinned. Then before Chase could move shoved herself away from the cliff, pulling him with her.

"CHASE!" Ryder screamed. He rushed to the edge. But he was too late.

Chase screamed on the way down before being swept away.

Maria had won at the cost of her life. She had avenged her husband death.

Ryder began to cry and fell to his knees.

He had lost his most beloved pup. He lost some of his family. He lost...part of his heart.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

It had been 4 days since massacre of Foggy Bottom. Lives had been lost. The PAW Patrol had lost some of their own, as did the BAU. Rossi, Reid, and Morgan were the only ones to have survived. Garcia was devastated as was Will, and Hotch's son. Reid had informed Will of JJ death. The one that was the most devastated was Reid. He quit his job out of sorrow. He blamed himself for JJ death. He admitted to Will, about his crush on her. Will told him that he already knows. A memorial service was held for Hotch, JJ, and Prentiss and the 3 were commemorated into the FBI Wall of Honor.

The PAW Patrol held memorials for Skye, Chase and Zuma. The 3 were commemorated in the newly formed PAW Patrol Memorial Building. Sadly, Chase's body was never found as was Maria's. Goldie and Blackie remains were burned to a crisp. Mayor Humdinger and Ryder had become good friends. He agreed to stop being selfish and cruel to Adventure Bay. Instead Humdinger helped Adventure Bay out whenever possible. Many lives were lost that fateful day. And they will never be forgotten.

* * *

All Chase could see was blackness. Dark, warm, wet, blackness. He realized that he was underwater. Before he could move, he felt himself being pulled towards the surface. He exited the water to see Skye's grinning face. "Welcome back." Skye said. Suddenly a splash was heard and the two saw Maria gasped for breath. She stared at the two. Then looked past and her eyes lit up with joy. For there standing behind them was Kat. She rushed up and hugged him. "I thought I lost you." Maria said. "You did...for awhile." Kat said. "But God, saw goodness in your heart as well as mine. That's why we are in heaven. But thata not all..." he trailed off and stepped to the side.

There were Goldie, Blackie, Zuma, and all her friends and family that she'd lost. She grinned as Chase and Skye joined them. They began to laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: That brings A Wolf's Black Heart to an end. I am sorry to say that I kinda wish this story would not end. But I had fun writing it. I just hope you had fun READING it. Maria was actually a lost soul. As were Goldie and Blackie. Her love for Kat made her mad with rage after the pups killed him. Blackie and Goldie were actually sweet girls before being killed off by a demon. I just hope you liked it and I'll be back soon...with more stories. **

**JaketheViper out. **


End file.
